ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultra Fan RPG
An unofficial role-playing game conducted in the Live!Chat involving your Fan Ultras. Rules for playing #To play this game, go on the Live!Chat with at least 2 others including a designated gamemaster. You must have an account with at least 1 page to join. #Make your own Fan Ultra and put the Cyber Ultra category on, along with your username. It is rude to use others' without their permission. Fan Ultras without the Cyber Ultra category on are not allowed to participate. #Calculate your Ultra's stats and list them on their page. #Super Ultras, be it a fusion, form or simply because it is how they are, can only be used with the consent of the majority of present players. There can only be 4 Super Ultras on a team at any given time. #Characters with the category OP Characters on them are not allowed to join unless nerfed. #'Don't cheat.' #'Don't be a sore loser.' #If the admins catch you/get a report with evidence of you breaking these rules, it is up to them whether or not they want to ban you from the game, the chat, or even the entire Wiki. Character Creation See: Cyber Ultras Gameplay Rules This section is a work in progress and is likely to change. Basic Rules *Before battle begins all stats must be tallied up and the field location must determined. Player and enemies will have their order of turns determined by their Speed stat and field rules at the start of the match. *In battle, there are 8 options: **'Fight': Fight using melee attacks. Ultras/Kaiju on land cannot hit flying Ultras/Kaiju and vice versa. From this point on, it shall be called the Flying Rule. **'Special': Every Ultra has special moves. This option lets you use them. Each Ultra can only have 8 special moves at maximum (refer to your Techniques/Abilities/Powers/Similar name section on your Fan Ultra's page and select up to 8 of them). Each special move requires and consumes Charge. Your move-set has to have at least 1 move for each level of Charge. If the ability affects more than 1 target, divide the damage equally among the number of targets affected. Healing abilities allow one to heal a percentage of their own or their teammates' total Health. A character who uses up all their energy dies. If the special move has an effect/doesn't just damage the enemy, it must be significantly weaker compared to those without. ***Charge 1: Can do no more than 300 damage or heal no more than 10% of total health, consumes 400 energy ***Charge 2: Can do no more than 900 damage or heal no more than 25% of total health, consumes 500 energy ***Charge 3: Can do no more than 1200 damage or heal no more than 50% of total health, consumes 600 energy ***Charge 4: Can do no more than 2000 damage or heal no more than 75% of total health, consumes 700 energy. ***For recoil inducing/Self Damaging attacks, the effect is multiplied by 1.5, though energy consumption remains the same. ***For suicidal attacks (it kills your character), the multiplier increases by 3, though energy consumption remains the same. **'Charge': Charge up your special moves. The maximum charge is 4. Performing Fusions require a charge level of 4. Charging also restores your Energy by 200. **'Defend': Defend yourself or defend a teammate. There are some moves that can break blocks or barriers, and go through break both. ***No barrier: Defending without using a barrier will cause your character to take damage, but only half of what the attack should normally do. ***With barrier: Use 1 charge to erect a barrier and take no damage whatsoever. **'Fly/Land': This option allows your Ultra to either fly or land. Once per turn the player may switch flying and landed states, but this will end their turn. Keep the Flying Rule in mind. Flying characters will use their flying speed. **'Form Change': Only for Ultras who have multiple forms. Type Changes consume 1 charge per use, Power ups use 2 and changing to Final/Ultimate froms use 3. It takes 4 to ascend to a Super Ultra form. Any damage taken is transferred between forms. To perform a fusion, all the components must be alive, have 4 charges and players must agree to fuse. Any damage taken by the components is carried over to the fusion. **Heal: Transfer an amount of your own HP or energy to a teammate. **Transfer: Transfer your Charge(s) to your teammate(s). *The game is turn-based. Ultras with higher Speed/Flight Speed go first. *Teams: **There doesn't have to be an equal number of players on each team, but please be fair. **Private messages between teammates is fine. *Defeat: When health or energy reaches 0, you are defeated. Your teammates can revive you if they have a revival or healing ability. The formula for damaging is (Attack - Endurance = Damage dealt). Special moves ignore Endurance. * For ease of calculation, remove the last two zeros from the stats (see Cyber Ultras), the remaining numbers are all that matters. * If the group agrees to it, there can be a time limit placed on the match. During this all Ultras will lose 100/1 point from their Energy each turn end, until the end of the match. Turns * Turns take place in Cycles, the order of turns in each cycle are decided at the end of a cycle. This includes enemies and allies. The order of turns is decided base on speed and position. Position will decide whether normal speed is used or Flight Speed is used. * During the Turn the player may activate/deactivate one of their items, Body Features (when applicable). * A turn end when the player performs one of the eight major actions mentioned in the previous section. * A Cycle ends when the person last in line, finishes their turn and the order is decided again, if there is a change to the Speed stat.pending Special Rules: Items, Body Features and Zone Items * Items may be used with the player's major action. Only one equipable item may be used at a time. This includes armor and weapons. Deactivated items do not count as equipped * Items such as 'Extra Life', or 'Energy Recharger', which are used for one effect, do not count as equip items and are carried per their individual allowed numbers.pending * Equipping or unequipping an item for combat, does not use up a turn. However, a user may not use their normal charges while the item is equipped. * Items may have their own charges * When an attack of any kind is use, the item can no longer be equipped or removed until the next term. Body Features * Weapons like Crest Weapons and retractable blades on bracers count as equipped items when activated. They may also have their own charge attacks. Pending Zones * Zones decide special rules for combat. * Unless a Zone is specified, each battle takes place in the 'Cyberspace' Zone by default, wherein there are no special rules. * Some characters have specials that change/set up a zone. Pending. Gamemaster Rules/Duties #The Gamemaster plays as the antagonists, Kaiju/Seijin/Dark Ultras. #The Gamemaster has to be fair to all players, no matter what. #The Gamemaster has to know all the rules, or at least refer to this page when in doubt. #The Gamemaster must make sure the calculations for each move are correct. #The Gamemaster will have to select a stage (Zone) of their liking. Different stages can have varying effects. Campaigns Pending. Leave suggestions in the comments. Forum If you would like to suggest something, comment here: http://ultrafan.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:UltraGrenburr12678/UltraFan_RPG_suggestions/discussion Other things of Note * List of Items * List of Body Features * List of Cyber Kaiju Category:UltraFan RPG